El Último Destino
by Sonik Thunder Cyrus
Summary: Equestria se convirtió en victima de una tremenda apocalipsis provocada por una batalla muy cruel. Rainbow Dash es la última sobreviviente y hará todo lo posible por encontrar una nueva vida. Sin embargo, ella cree que sus amigas tambien sobrevivieron y estan perdidas en alguna parte, por lo que irá en busca de ellas. Pero su busqueda la llevara mucho más alla de sus limites.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a todos a otro fanfic de MLP, antes que nada les haré una aclaración.**

**Este fanfic de genero post-apocalíptico no contiene elementos clásicos como los zombies. No, este fanfic está inspirado en uno de los Mejores Juegos del 2013: The Last of Us. Van a encontrar muchos elementos similares pero la historia es completamente diferente. Constará de una trilogía oficialmente planeada y todos los capítulos van a estar divididos en varias partes con el fin de dejar algo de intriga y porque estoy en epoca de estudios.**

**Nota: Encontraran elementos de sangre excesiva y lemon a lo largo de la historia. Sin mucho que decir, empezamos con el fanfic.**

**Primer Acto - Verano**

Capítulo 01

Equestria, un mundo alegre y lleno de ponis trabajadores y amistosos. Desde que derrotamos a Nightmare Moon, Equestria fue por un largo tiempo el reino mas pacífico que pude haber vivido. Recuerdo el día que conocí a Twilight Sparkle. Una gran amiga y experta en el arte de la magia. Después de haber aprendido lo que es la Magia de la Amistad, se convirtió en toda una princesa. La Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Que alegre me sentí ese día.

Pero ahora, catorce años después, algo inesperado ocurrió en el Imperio de Cristal. La Princesa Cadance fue asesinada junto a su esposo Shining Armor. Nadie se explica cómo murieron pero solamente mis amigas, Celestia y Luna pueden entrar a ese palacio.

Pasaron los meses y no encontraron al responsable del crimen. Estábamos con el miedo de que ese poni pudo haber matado a alguien más. Pensamos que fue Discord pero no. Mucho menos Chrysalis porque ya nunca la vimos. Finalmente...la encontramos.

_~Rainbow Dash_

Rainbow Dash yacía recostada en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Apenas pudo recobrar la fuerza necesaria para abrir los párpados pero no para poder mover un casco. Gemía y gruñía del dolor que sintió en todo su cuerpo. Su visión estaba borrosa por lo que no pudo ver el lugar donde se encontraba.

"¿Twilight? ¿Fluttershy? ¿Chicas?", llamaba por sus amigas a pesar de que casi no podía hablar, "¿Chicas? ¿Están ahí? Contesten por favor", se desesperó. Ella creyó que nunca se iba a levantar de allí pero esa clase de emoción le dio una energía misteriosa que la permitió ponerse de pie. Perdía el balance y se desmoronaba, "¡AUCH!", grita del dolor, "Mierda...mi casco...todavía me duele la herida"

Era una herida demasiada profunda. Parecía que Rainbow Dash fue perforada por una larga lanza o con una piedra demasiada filosa. Tenía carne expuesta y ardía cada vez que se golpeaba o cuando le entraba aire.

Estaba completamente furiosa. Estaba en total desesperación por encontrar a sus amigas. Ese sentimiento hacia que sus músculos se llenaran de energía rápidamente, y como si nada se levantó.

"No dejaré que una maldita herida me impida seguir. Encontraré a mis amigas cueste lo que cueste", dijo manteniendo la cabeza baja e intentando concentrar su equilibrio, "Sé que las encontraré. Y no voy a descansar hasta que todas juntas encontremos una vida nueva"

Finalmente abrió los ojos y su visión ahora era clara. Lo que vio de primero fue un suelo lleno de rocas y tierra. Por un momento ella pensó que se encontraba en Ponyville pero fue caso contrario. Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que su entorno era una especie de caverna parcialmente oscura. Apenas alcanzaba avistar el camino que se le presentaba pero eso no fue el mayor de los problemas.

"Creo...que debo ir...por agua...", efectivamente el calor que había la estaba matando. Y por intervalos cortos gruñía del dolor ya que todo el sudor entraba en la herida, "Debo apurarme si no quiero ser la siguiente poni en morir"

Rainbow Dash se puso en marcha y entró por el oscuro túnel. Varios murciélagos volaron a través de ella pero no la atacaron para su fortuna. Al llegar al otro extremo, el camino se bifurcó en tres.

"Genial. ¿Ahora donde ir?", se quejó, "Al carajo con esto. Iré por todos los túneles. Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y encontrar a mis amigas", sin dudar un solo segundo entró por el primero y llegó a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada.

"Eso es extraño. ¿Qué esta haciendo una casa construida en el interior de un lugar como esto? Será mejor averiguar si hay alguien que me ofrezca comida y agua", se acerca a la puerta y tocó varias veces pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Me llamo Rainbow Dash y me preguntaba si tienes un poco de agua y comida", siguió tocando y llamando pero se desesperó, "Bueno, si no me quieres abrir, entonces yo misma lo haré", lanza una fuerte patada logrando derribar la puerta, y entró.

Al explorar sus alrededores, encontró muebles llenos de moho, vidrios y vasijas rotas, rastros de sangre y comida tirada.

"¡Bendita Celestia! Esto es un desastre. Seguramente el poni se alimentaba a sí mismo en un intento de sobrevivir pero veo que no funcionó", exclamó sorprendida.

Al entrar a la cocina, encontró mas comida desperdiciada pero todo estaba pútrido. Pero no solo eso. Vio el cadáver de un poni. Se acercó rápidamente y la examino.

"Pobrecita...no aguantó la desesperación...", dijo en un tono de melancolía y con una manta que había a la par cubrió a la poni y dijo de último, "Descansa en paz"

Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Exploró cada habitación y solo encontró algunas prendas y otra clase de objetos.

"No sé si llevarme ropa para cuando haya frío...", pensó por un momento y sin decir otra palabra decidió no llevar ropa. Entró a otra habitación, esta tenía ventana, así que Rainbow Dash se asomó a verla por un momento.

"...", se estuvo callada por un momento más y soltó un largo suspiro. ¿Qué le pasaba por su mente? ¿Acaso sus amigas están bien? ¿Podrá encontrar esa vida nueva? Esas fueron algunas de las preguntas que ella se hizo, "Oh Fluttershy...", se puso a pensar en ella por alguna razón, "Espero que te encuentres bien. No quiero saber que te haya pasado algo. Eso...me dolería mucho", la pegaso celeste soltó fuertes lagrimas de tristeza durante un largo rato, "Te amo, Fluttershy"

De repente, escuchó los pasos de una poni acercarse. Provenía del túnel donde Dash vino.

"¿Eres tú, Fluttershy?", preguntó emocionada. Pero pronto su felicidad acabaría en sentimiento de horror cuando apareció Applejack; cuyos ojos emanaban un fuerte brillo blanco, voz completamente distorsionada y gruñendo de furia, "¿A...Applejack?", haber hecho esa pregunta hizo que la poni naranja volteara su mirada hacia Rainbow Dash.

Applejack babeaba sangre y saliva sin cesar. Estaba claro como gruñía, así que corrió hacia el interior de la casa y fue en busca de Dash.

"¡Gaaaah!", desesperada, fue en búsqueda de un escondite para que Applejack no la encontrara. La poni naranja ya estaba subiendo los escalones y el tiempo se acababa. Finalmente encuentra un armario y entró . Todo el ambiente se sumió en total silencio.

La pegaso celeste escuchaba los pasos de Applejack sonar a lo largo del suelo de madera. Cada segundo se volvía mas nerviosa porque desconocía en qué momento Applejack abriría la puerta del armario y comérsela viva. Pasaron varios minutos ya, Applejack no encontró a Rainbow Dash por el segundo piso por lo que bajó.

"¿Ya se habrá ido?", abrió lentamente la puerta del armario y ojeó sin exponer mucho su cabeza, "Tengo que salir de aquí", sin un solo segundo que perder bajó con cuidado las escaleras. Por un momento pensó que tendría mucha suerte pero visto está que así no lo fue. Rainbow Dash justo antes de que saliera de la casa, algo la tomó de sus cascos traseros y cayó al suelo. De pronto fue arrastrada rápidamente hacia la cocina. Intentó voltear la cabeza para ver que estaba pasando y se queda sin aliento al ver que Applejack tenía su mórbida boca completamente abierta, dispuesta a devorarla en un solo bocado.

Rainbow Dash agitó las alas con todas sus fuerzas tratando de huir de la poni naranja pero no lograba alejarse un solo centímetro y estaba por llegar al borde de la muerte. Al último momento ve un cuchillo tirado en el suelo y lo toma con sus cascos.

"Bueno...aquí va nada", fueron sus supuestas últimas palabras antes de que dejara de aletear y entrar en el estomago de Applejack. Pero en vez de eso dio un giro horizontal e introdujo con todas sus fuerzas el arma blanca justo en el cráneo de la poni naranja. Todo el ambiente se congeló. Rainbow Dash tenía los ojos cerrados y todavía empuñando la daga. Murmuraba repetidamente, "No lo logré. Lo lamento, Fluttershy", pero todo eso cambió completamente al ver que estaba el cuerpo de Applejack tumbado en el suelo sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

Totalmente impactada, se arrastró hacia atrás alejándose del cadáver. Al poco rato, luego de observar a Applejack, se acercó hacia ella con lagrimas en los ojos y dijo, "Lo lamento demasiado...Applejack. No quise hacerlo...pero no me dejaste otra opción. Si llego un día morir, te prometo que tendremos otra asombrosa carrera juntas. Descansa...tú tarea aquí en Equestria...terminó...", da un último abrazo alrededor del cuello de Applejack y la soltó después de unos minutos.

Observó la daga que aun tenía en sus cascos, completamente manchada de sangre y pensó, "No...no quiero hacer esto...", cerrando los ojos y con cabeza agachada, soltó la daga, golpeando el suelo con un metálico sonido. Sin decir otra sola palabra, lentamente salió de la casa y volvió a entrar al túnel.

_Continuará..._

**Hasta aquí culmina la primera parte del primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Denle Follow, Favorite, y dejen su comentario. Nos vemos a la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 2

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a El Ultimo Destino. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la primera parte del capitulo 01, y regresamos con más en esta segunda parte. Disfrutenlo.**

Capítulo 01 - Segunda Parte

Después del incidente ocurrido en la casa abandonada, Rainbow Dash entró al segundo túnel y descubre una arboleda. Para curiosidad de ella, todos estaban con vida. Sus hojas con ese color verde natural, el fruto recién nacido y sus fuertes troncos que aún darían leña a miles de ponis.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo una arboleda aquí?", ella se preguntó mientras exploraba un poco. Por un momento los manzanos darían indicio a la pegaso celeste de que era ya un lugar conocido. Pero no fue así hasta que ella se encontrara con un granero, completamente deteriorado y con las paredes y el techo llenos de agujeros.

"Debí sospechar desde un principio. Sweet Apple Acres está aquí en estas cavernas pero jamás pensé de que los arboles estarían de pie y con buen fruto. Bueno, por lo menos encontré comida. Lo único que me falta encontrar es agua...mucha pero mucha agua", soltó una ligera sonrisa y se subió al árbol adyacente al granero. Se sentó sobre una de las ramas y estaba a punto de comerse la primera manzana cuando de repente tuvo un breve flashback.

Ella empezó a recordar las veces que se juntaba con Applejack para entretenerse con juegos tales como las carreras, quien era el poni mas valiente y entre otros, el de mejor puntería. Rainbow Dash comenzó a soltar lagrimas en sus ojos. No podía contener el intenso dolor en su alma ahora que Applejack se ha ido. Lloró con todas sus fuerzas y se culpaba de lo que le hizo. Ese cargo de consciencia que será imposible quitarlo de su cabeza. Ese cargo de consciencia que será eventualmente su peor pesadilla y que la va a aterrar por el resto de su vida. Su única misión ahora es encontrar a las demás amigas y poder hallar un lugar donde vivir con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Finalmente, luego de soltar su fuerte llanto comió la manzana y sus ojos brillaron como estrellas.

"¡Esto...está...simplemente rico!", exclama con total alegría al saborear el dulzor de esa fruta. Era tal el hambre que se comió muchas manzanas, aproximadamente diez, hasta que finalmente quedó llena del estomago.

"¡Al fin!", suelta un alegre suspiro, "Muchas gracias, Applejack. Se que no me perdonarás por haberte asesinado pero quiero que siempre sepas que te quiero mucho y siempre vivirás en mi corazón", dijo estas palabras en un tono de angustia y lamento pero con un casco se tocó el pecho y sonríe dulcemente. Al poco rato bostezó y decidió tomar una siesta. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a roncar.

Después de casi media hora de estar dormida, empezaron a sonar unos ruidos extraños como si fueran pequeños insectos cantando en unísono. Rainbow Dash comenzó a escuchar esos sonidos, haciendo que se despertara.

"Fluttershy, deja de hacer ruido y duérmete", creyó por un momento que era otra cosa en ese momento pero cuando abrió bien los párpados, se preguntó, "¿Fluttershy? ¿Eres tu?"

Ella sin dejarse confiar, echó una pequeña ojeada entre las hojas de los arboles. Escuchaba pequeños siseos y fuertes aleteos. Y eran mas de uno. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

"Creo que me esconderé...", dijo un poco asustada y con la voz baja. Se aferro sobre una de las ramas y trató de ver al suelo, pero las hojas no la permitían hasta que por fin ve algo amarillo, "¿Fluttershy?"

Se hizo esta pregunta una segunda vez y cuando se puso a ver mas de cerca, vio una cola rojiza, era Applebloom.

"No puede ser. ¡Es Applebloom! ¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?", seguía manteniendo silencio mientras averiguaba el porqué de su presencia. Al poco rato la respuesta apareció. Applebloom hizo un fuerte grito que era demasiado agudo para los oídos de Rainbow Dash, sin embargo resistió al ruido.

"Lo único que me faltaba. Vampiros ponis. Están en busca de manzanas para absorber su jugo. Esto me recuerda mucho a lo que le pasó a Fluttershy aquella noche", agregó.

Dash tuvo que esperar para que la potranca amarilla se fuera. Sin embargo, tardó demasiado tiempo para que se alejara. El área ya estaba libre.

"Wow. Eso fue muy tardado. Es mi única oportunidad de escapar de aquí", descendió del árbol cautelosamente y galopó el camino de regreso mientras los inquietantes sonidos continuaban.

"Bien, a continuar con la búsqueda", justo saliendo de la arboleda, Scootaloo, que también se convirtió en una vampiro poni, interrumpió el paso.

"Oh mierda", Scootaloo voltea a ver a Dash y sisea fuertemente e inició una persecución por toda la arboleda.

La pegaso celeste no entró directamente al granero ya que necesitaba distraer las demás CMC. Scootaloo estuvo a punto de morder uno de los cascos cuando fue empujada fuera del camino por Sweetie Belle, y continuó tras Rainbow.

"Requiero de Applebloom para poder distraer a las tres potrancas y esconderme en el granero", dijo un tanto agotada.

Finalmente Applebloom apareció pero justo en frente de Dash.

"¡Oh no!", da un potente brinco, logrando pasar por encima de ella. Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle no logran reaccionar a tiempo y se estrellan contra la potranca terrestre.

"¡Oh sí!", exclama soltando una gran sonrisa, "Ahora directo al granero", entró a la estructura de madera a toda velocidad.

Estando ahí dentro buscó un lugar donde esconderse. En eso ve un enorme pajar en el segundo piso. Cuando quiso volar, se da cuenta que una de sus alas estaba lastimada.

"¡Ouch! ¡Mi ala!", era tan fuerte el dolor que gruñó casi a todo volumen, "¿Con qué me habré lastimado?", entonces recordó el incidente con Applejack en el momento que dio la media vuelta en el aire, "Creo que me lastimé el ala justo cuando maté a mi amiga..."

Los siseos continuaron al poco rato. Dash subió por los escalones rápidamente y se lanzó hacia el pajar.

"Tendré que idear un plan para escapar de aquí con esas chicas ahí dentro", dijo entre susurros al momento que las tres potrancas entraron al granero. Dash ve entonces la única ventana que existe y una viga de madera, "Hm. Puedo ya no volar pero... ¿Y si cruzara esa viga de madera? Quizás pueda llegar a la ventana y saltar hacia abajo... Pero, ahora que lo pienso, esto será demasiado arriesgado. Vamos a intentarlo"

Silenciosamente sale del pajar y gateó sobre la viga. Esta conectaba con la otra plataforma que dirige hacia la ventana. Cuando llegó por la mitad de la viga, empezó a rechinar.

"Carajos... Que no se rompa", exclamó muy callada mientras seguía avanzando. Estando por terminar de cruzarla, la viga se rompió a la mitad y Dash cayó, aterrizando justo encima de Applebloom. Para su propia desgracia, su cabeza terminó siendo destrozada, esparciendo todo su cerebro, sangre, y otros órganos y tejidos.

Scootaloo y Sweetie voltean a ver lo que pasó y sisean con extrema furia.

"¡A CORRER!", Dash galopa como nunca fuera del granero y decidió ir a por el túnel. Sweetie Belle utilizó su cuerno para crecer una pequeña enredadera que se enrolló alrededor del casco trasero de Dash, haciendo que se tropezara.

"¡NO!", grita aterrada mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse. Ambas potrancas se acercaron lentamente a Rainbow Dash y estaban listas para matarla a mordidas cuando de la nada un misterioso objeto las golpea, arrojándolas a un árbol cercano. Dash se hizo una bolita, llorando muy asustada. De pronto siente el tacto de un casco de otro poni.

"¿Huh?", al sentir eso, lentamente arregla su compostura y mira alas potrancas cubiertas con mucha sangre y grandes heridas en sus cabezas. Pero el quien la tocó ya no estaba por el momento.

"¿Alguien me... salvó?", estaba intrigada de conocer quien fue quien la rescató, cuando en eso detrás de un árbol aparece un poni de color rojo, de crin y cola marrón liso. Por último, este no tenía Cutie Mark.

Dash estaba que no podía creerlo, "Un momento... ¡Yo te conozco!", exclama, "¡Eres Big Brian! ¡Alias Red!", ella cambió a una expresión de molestia, pero Red solo soltó una sonrisa y a ojos cerrados. Él estaba en su aspecto original: Poni de Tierra.

"Así es. Estoy devuelta, por ti", dijo esto último en un tono sensual y abrazando a Dash con dulzura.

"Quieto ahí, Casanova. Ya me hiciste el amor una vez cuando perdí esa carrera. ¿Ahora quieres follarme de nuevo? Lo siento Red, pero no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos. Con tu permiso", Dash hizo a Red a un lado y caminó por el interior del túnel. El poni rojo la siguió pero sin decir nada cuando de pronto hubo una fuerte sacudida.

"¡TERREMOTO! ¡CORRE, MI AMOR!", Red corrió a toda velocidad junto con Rainbow. Varias rocas empezaron a bloquear el camino pero lograban esquivarlas sin problemas. Cuando llegaron a la bifurcación, Dash corrió por el último túnel sin pensar un solo segundo. Red la siguió pero estaba un poco lejos de ella.

Cuando estuvieron por llegar a la salida, varias rocas empezaron a bloquearla. Red aceleró lo mas que pudo y saltó junto con Dash, logrando así cruzar la salida y las rocas terminaron de caer. Así como también el terremoto dejó de sacudir.

Ambos estaban agotados del cansancio y respiraban con mucha dificultad. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente se pusieron de pie. Red mira a Dash con una sonrisa, pero ella le lanza una fuerte cachetada y le grita, "¡JAMÁS ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR MI AMOR, ¿ENTENDIDO?"

Red reaccionó aterrado ante ese grito y siguió con su camino pero fue detenida por Dash, "Aun así... Gracias por salvarme la vida", agregó sin mostrar sonrisas o tonos de cariño, y abraza a Red.

"De... nada", el poni rojo devuelve el abrazo y juntos continuaron por las cavernas.

**Aquí concluye la segunda parte del primer capítulo. Si alguna vez jugaron Banned From Equestria, ya conocerán quien es Big Brian The Red Pony. Comenten, denle follow, favorite, dejen su review y nos vemos en la tercera parte.**


	3. Chapter 1 - Part 3

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la tercera y penúltima parte de este fanfiction. En la parte anterior, Dash se volvió a encontrar con Big Brian, The Red Pony, pero no tuvieron un buen inicio entre ambos. En esta parte se descubrirá que pasará ahora. Disfrútenlo y feliz mes de San Valentin.**

**NOTA: Contiene lemon (contenido explícito)**

Capítulo 01 - Tercera Parte

Caminaron durante todo el día un largo trecho de túneles, cámaras y pequeñas cavernas llenas de estalactitas y estalagmitas. Rainbow Dash parecía estar menos incómoda con Red ahora. Sin embargo, tenía el mal presentimiento de que el poni rojo buscaría cualquier momento para pasarse de listo.

"Dash, ¿ya estamos por salir? Estoy sediento", Red hablaba con la lengua de fuera, simulando mucho agotamiento.

"Yo que sé, Red. Llevamos caminando todo el día y la única comida que encontramos fueron granos de maíz enlatados. Para nuestra desgracia se echaron a perder porque tuviste la brillante idea de pisotearlo", dijo con total molestia.

"¡Oye! ¡No me culpes! Tú tuviste la culpa de no decirme que había un viejo abrelatas detrás de esas rocas", exclamó Red.

"¡Mentiroso! Fue otro de tus sucios juegos para que me follaras", replicó aún más fuerte.

"¿Acaso crees que solo pienso en eso ante la situación que nos encontramos? ¡Mejor cierra el hocico y continuemos!"

"¡BIEN!", esto hizo que la pegaso celeste se pusiera muy furiosa y decidió ignorar a Red.

"¡BIEN!", él hizo lo mismo.

Continuaron caminando así por un par de kilómetros más hasta llegar a una tienda de campaña abandonada. Ambos ponis se detuvieron para contemplarlo y Dash fue quien se acercó a examinar. Vio dos bolsas de dormir, comida enlatada y un frasco de keroseno. Y por último, dentro de las bolsas de dormir encontró una cantimplora llena de agua, "Esto podría ser útil. Y al fin encontramos algo de agua", dijo al ver el frasco y la cantimplora.

"Alguien estuvo aquí. Esta fogata aún está caliente", dijo Red al acercar su casco levemente.

"Quizás nos sirva para aguantar el frío. ¿Tiene leña todavía?", preguntó Dash.

"Eso creo. Pero apenas veo la llama"

"No te preocupes. Aquí hay más", Dash fue a la parte trasera de la tienda y trajo dos leños pequeños. Los colocó en la fogata y la llama volvió a cobrar fuerza.

"Perfecto", sonríe Red. Dash se sienta a su lado tranquilamente.

El ambiente se sumió en silencio por unos minutos. Ambos ponis fueron tomando sorbos de agua hasta sentir que sus gargantas estaban húmedas tras un largo tiempo de búsqueda.

"Oye, Red… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a Equestria otra vez?"

"Pues… no me acuerdo cómo fue exactamente. Solo sé que Trixie me trajo aquí la primera vez. Pero después de eso olvidé todo, excepto por nuestra carrera", Dash suelta una ligera sonrisa ante lo dicho poniéndose un poco ruborizada.

"Red… cuando viniste a Equestria… no, nada…olvidalo."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Nada, nada. Era una pregunta que no iba a tener sentido en lo absoluto"

Pasó otro momento de silencio. En eso, Dash vio a lo lejos algo. Tenía curiosidad de saber que era, así que se acercó y encontró una pequeña bolsa de tela.

"Oye, Red. Ven a ver esto", el poni rojo se acercó a verlo detenidamente, "Encontré una bolsa de tela pero está un tanto pesada"

"Deja, la voy a ver", Red, haciendo uso de sus dientes porque sabiendo que no tiene manos, desata una serie de nudos que tenía la bolsa y saca lo que había dentro. Encontró un arma de fuego, "¿Esto es… una P250? ¿Cómo demonios llegó aquí?", estaba sorprendido.

"Pero… ¿Qué es esa cosa? Nunca antes había visto algo así...", añadió Dash mientras Red sacaba el cargador del arma.

"Este modelo por lo menos tiene para 12 disparos. Podremos defendernos de los mutantes que nos acechan", a lo que Dash replìca, "¿Tan solo 12 disparos? No nos servirá de mucho"

"Esto, mi querida Dashie, es un arma del mundo de donde vengo. A pesar de que sean pocos tiros… Es un arma muy fuerte, capaz de eliminar a un mutante por tiro si tenemos buena puntería", explicó el poni rojo, "Y mejor si es en la cabeza. Mientras menos desarrollado sea el mutante, mejor"

"Algo es algo"

"Exacto"

Red guardó el arma en la bolsa de nuevo, solo fijándola con un nudo y ambos regresaron a la tienda.

"Muy bien. Ya caminamos demasiado y platicado para el día de hoy. Mucha aventura merece grandes descansos. Así que nos vamos a dormir", dijo Dash, "Pero te advierto algo Red, no te atrevas a robar mi virginidad de nuevo, ¿entendido?", dice Dash sonrojada, sin mostrar señas de molestia

"No hay problema Dashie", vuelve a sonreír a ojos cerrados, "Descansa y muy buenas noches"

Dash se introdujo en la bolsa de dormir izquierdo, suelta un largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Red hizo lo mismo pero no los cerró. Se quedó escuchando los ronquidos de la pegaso celeste hasta que pasó un buen tiempo.

"Ahora es cuando, Red", susurró a sí mismo mientras salía de la bolsa y caminaba con total silencio hacia Dash.

Red estaba completamente curioso de qué pasaría si Rainbow Dash fuera más que una vieja amiga, que fuese su novia. Eso y otra serie de preguntas extrañas rondaron por su cabeza pero lo que más pasaba por su mente... era que tenía a una pegaso la cual le excitaba muchísimo. Sin miedo alguno abrió el cierre que tenía la bolsa de dormir, descubriendo a Dashie.

"Dash… ojala escuches lo que te quiero decir... quiero hacerte mia...", lentamente con un casco frotó una nalga en un patrón circular. Dash como recién se había dormido, rápidamente da la vuelta y con una increíble maniobra, sometió a Red al suelo.

"¡Sabía que ibas a hacer eso, poni sucio!", exclama Dashie muy enfadada.

"¿Sucio yo? ¡Ya verás quién es el sucio aquí!", Red le devuelve la maniobra empujándola a un lado con fuerza y la somete al piso, sosteniendo sus brazos, "Eres mía ahora", rápidamente le roba un apasionado beso de lengua.

Dash intentó liberarse del beso pero con una patada, logró acertar cerca de sus testículos, haciendo que saliera empujado a un lado.

"Oye… eso duele más de lo que…", en eso Dash se abalanza sobre Red, tratando de inmovilizarlo pero el rápidamente se hace a un lado y tomándola del ala herida somete nuevamente a Dash que cae al piso del fuerte dolor.

"AUCH...", exclama Dash.

"Bien ahora estamos a mano, Dashie… se gentil y te tratare con mucho cariño"

Red de una forma muy rápida coloca a Dash boca arriba y vuelve a besarla penetrandola esta vez de un solo golpe.

"¡Bastardo! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo confié en tí, ¡y me pagas así!", dice Dash con algunas lágrimas en los ojos por la impotencia que siente al ser sometida de esa forma.

"¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes, Dashie? ¿No entiendes lo que siento? ¿No entiendes que me he enamorado de ti?"

Él al decir esto, besa nuevamente de una forma más sutil a Dash, que al escucharlo queda completamente impactada.

"Enamorado… De mi… De una pegaso tan poco femenina, de la que apodan Rainbow Crash por lo ruda que soy… No lo entiendo. ¿Qué viste en mi?"

"Desde que te conocí, me vuelve loco tu forma de ser. Tu lado salvaje, tu lado fuerte e inquebrantable y al mismo tiempo tu lado débil, frágil y tierno", Red comienza a mover su pelvis con gentileza, Dash sin disimular comienza a gemir del placer.

"Ahhh. Ohhh. Nunca pensé que, ohhh, me amaras tanto. Ahhh", dijo Dash entre placenteros gemidos y con rubor total en sus mejillas.

Red al ver la cara de placer que tenía Dash, la besa y sin pensarlo mucho levanta las piernas de la pegaso a sus hombros y colocando sus patas delanteras sobre de los hombros de ella, aumenta el ritmo logrando así penetrar todo su miembro con todas sus fuerzas a Dash.

"Bien. Ahora, mi esclava, dime quién es tu amo", Red se queda viendo fijamente con una tierna sonrisa a Dash, que para la gran sorpresa de él, responde completamente sonrojada, "Yo… yo...soy… ¡SOY TU ESCLAVA AMO!"

No da crédito al escuchar las palabras de Dash, "Bien mi linda esclava. Ahora hazme una felación" y ella con un solo, "Si amo…" obedece la orden de Red.

Red sacó lentamente su pene de la vagina de Dash y se recostó en el suelo, boca arriba. Estaba completamente erecto. Dash lo miraba con ojos tiernos y dijo, "Es tan fuerte", le da un beso, "Grande… y sabroso. Lo quiero todo", da otra serie de besos más y lentamente lo chupó.

Red sentía como la pegaso celeste le daba placer total, más cuando ella lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, Dashie. Mmmmmff. Chupamelo todo. Ahhh. Está caliente tu boca", Red gemía de placer total.

Dash aumentó el ritmo de la felación por un rato más y preguntó, "Amo, ¿puedo sentarme en ella? Está muy caliente y quiero sentirlo en mi cuerpo"

"Si, mi hermosa esclava. Puedes abrazarme y besarme si gustas también", a lo que Dash asiente con la cabeza y con una dulce sonrisa. Ella lentamente se sentó sobre su pene y cuando entró la punta, gimió en total éxtasis.

"Ahhhh. Sólo ha entrado la punta, y aún así está caliente. La quiero todo. Ahhhhhhh"

"¡Nnnngh! No te detengas, mi amor. Apenas ha entrado la mitad. Ahhhh", gime Red en extremo placer.

"Tienes razón mi amor. ¡Ahhhhhhh!", finalmente entró todo, soltando un largo gemido, "¡Me encanta esto! ¡No sabes cuanto te amo, Red!", Dash se abalanzó a abrazarlo con total cariño y besarlo apasionadamente mientras movía su pelvis de arriba para abajo.

"¡Nnnngh! No te detengas, Dashie. Esto se siente bien rico. Yo también te amo demasiado. ¡Ohhhh!"

_No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Big Brian, el Poni Rojo, me estaba haciendo el amor muy apasionadamente. Ahora finalmente me puedo dar cuenta que acabo de encontrar al amor de mi vida. Estoy tan agradecida con él. No me quiero separar de él en lo absoluto._

_~Rainbow Dash_

"¡Dash! ¡Siento que me voy a correr!", Red gimió entre dientes y acelerando más el movimiento de su pelvis. Dash tenía toda su crin completamente desarreglada.

"¡Yo también, Red! Correte dentro de mí, por favor. Ya estoy que no aguanto", gimió un poco más hasta llegar a sentir su semen llenar todo su útero. Ambos soltaron un fuerte grito.

"¡AHHHHHH! ¡TE AMO!", esto dijeron en unísono hasta que cayeron completamente agotados.

Ambos respiraban fuertemente luego de ese romántico momento. Se vieron a los ojos con total ternura, aún respirando.

"Dash…"

"Red…"

Por último se dieron otro romántico beso hasta que quedaron completamente dormidos hasta el amanecer del siguiente día.

_Continuará…_

**Y aquí termina la tercera parte del primer capítulo. Comenten, denle follow, favorite, y nos vemos en la parte final del capítulo uno.**


End file.
